The Leads
by Dino-SOAR
Summary: We are The Guardians. We were put on Earth to guide our Leads; a person we were made to protect, no matter at what cost. Our Leads, Sam and Dean Winchester, are the only ones who can save mankind from utter destruction. Sam/OC & Dean/OC - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - Hey guys! Victoria and Hayley here! This story was thought up and written in a days time! We are both very proud to say that we can't wait for you guys to rush past this note and read on! Just a quick fact, right now this story is rated T but will be eventually rated M. But we'll let you know beforehand when it's going to change over. Well, enjoy kids and don't forget to review!**

**Prologue**

"I can promise you that women working together - linked, informed and educated - can bring peace and prosperity to this forsaken planet."

- Isabel Allende

I'm not your typical blonde haired, green eyed, girly girl.

Yes, I can say I love shopping just as much as the next girl and if someone were to put me in the same room as just about any insect, I'd probably scream and cry until I passed out or fell asleep from exhaustion. But beyond all that, I have a secret. A deadly secret.

You see, if this secret ever got out, the world as we know it would be gone forever. In its place would be something far more evil then any of us could deal with. The destruction of mankind would be immediate. Murder, rape, stealing, it would all elevate until there was nothing left to destroy. Nothing left for the evil to feed off of. It would be as if the Earth never existed. It would be as if the human race never existed.

My name is Melanie and my best friend Lily and I are on a mission. To find the Winchester brothers before _they _do. They are the only ones who can save this planet from destruction.

*****24 Hours Earlier*****

"What up, bitch." Lily yells, barging into my room, the door banging against the turquoise wall to the left of her. Her hair is down, a thick, tan laced headband holding it back up so that her hair doesn't fall in front of her eyes. The pink and purple plaid shirt with the rolled up, dark denim jeans and 3" tan wedges make me smile as I realize how completely opposite in clothing choices we are.

"Do you ever knock?" I ask, rolling over onto my side from where I'm lying in the middle of my queen sized bed, my head leaning atop my hand.

"Do you ever wear anything other than black and white?" She retorts, walking over to my bed and sitting. I was as she bounces on it a few times before wiggling a bit and settling.

"Yes, actually. I also wear gray." I sarcastically say, a smile on my face when I see her roll her eyes at me.

"Your fashion sense is disturbing and bland." She says, looking down at the light blue, ripped jean shorts with fringe hanging around the bottoms, white tank top with the black skull on it and mid-thigh length unbuttoned cardigan I'm wearing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, at least I'm not a walking rainbow!" I reply, rolling onto my back and taking out my iPhone to see if I had any new messages. Sighing when I see that there is none, I drop it onto my stomach and look back over at Lily who I see is examining her freshly manicured hands. "Your girlyness pisses me off sometimes."

"And your lack of sex drive and interest in men pisses me off but you don't ever see me complaining."

"Ha. Ha. You make me laugh so hard." I deadpan, "You know exactly why I haven't has sex yet."

" 'I'm waiting for the right one. . . Blah blah blah.' Yeah, I know. We've had this conversation many times before." She says, trying to mimic my voice.

"If you're sick of the conversation then stop bringing up the topic." I bite back.

She turns to face her body towards me, her left leg bending and coming to rest atop the bed while her other one still dangles off. "I just don't understand why you don't try and get a boyfriend. We both know you that you have options. If you just talk to one and get to actually know them-"

I cut her off before she can finish her sentence, moving my body so that I am now sitting up, my back up against my headboard. "Dude, I know you want me to have a relationship like the one you have with Sean but it's not going to happen right now. There is absolutely no one who is catching my eye or who even seems remotely interesting enough."

"That's because you're overly picky!"

"I am not!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air before dropping them. They make a loud slap against my thighs, the sting of skin meeting skin distracting me from glaring at Lily as I look down at my slightly pink thighs and start rubbing lightly. I fucking hated this topic.

"You are too, so stop denying it." She lets out a loud sigh, rubbing at her temples. "Look, all I'm saying is that we need to get you back out into the pool of love! Its time to man up and get out of your comfort zone."

I arch my eyebrow, giving her my best 'You are so fucked in the head' look before saying, "Its not that big of a deal, Lil."

"It kind of is."

"Why? Why does it bother you so much that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"It doesn't. I just want you to be happy." She replies and I can tell she's sincere.

"I am happy. Just stop harassing me about this. The right guy is out there for me. He just definitely isn't in this town." I chuckle, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll drop it. . . For now."

I sigh this time but feel relieved when her phone chirps loudly, making her aware of an incoming text message and closing off the conversation for good.

"Lets go." I say, jumping off my bed an hour later.

"Where are we going?" I hear as I walk over to my walk in closet, opening the double doors and walking through, heading straight to my wall of shoes. I quickly skim them all, looking at the 50+ different pairs of sneakers, wedges, heels, boots and flats before choosing two different styles and walking back out.

"Which ones?" I ask, holding out my favorite black worn out combat boots in my right hand and light brown flats in my left for Lily to see.

She looks them over and I immediately know which ones she is going to choose when I see a look disgust towards my favorite shoes.

"The flats." We say at the same time. I look down at them and before I can really even process what I'm doing, I throw them behind me before bending over to slip on my boots.

"I don't even know why you bother bringing out another pair of shoes, or even asking me, if you always end up wearing those." She states with clear distaste in her mouth.

I shrug and straighten out my cardigan that had been hanging off my shoulder before walking towards the vanity that held all my make-up, jewelry and car keys.

"Ready?" I ask, snatching the Jeep Wrangler keys and my wallet before heading out my door and down the stairs. I hear Lily scramble off the bed and try to shove on her wedges while walking, a talent she has perfected over the years of being my friend.

"You know, it would be nice to not have to run after you in heels." She replies irritably once she catches up to me, slightly panting. I turn my face to see her fixing her large brown purse into the crook of her arm before running her hands through her straightened hair to make sure it was perfect. I roll my eyes at her, thinking how she couldn't possibly get anymore girly when she takes out a tube of lip gloss and slides it across her lips. I was so wrong.

When she is done perfecting herself, I cant help but fuck with her by saying, "Feeling better now, Princess?"

"Shut up, ogre!" She snaps, shoving me lightly as we step outside into the bright midday sun.

I'm just about to open my mouth when a man in s trench coat suddenly appeared from thin air, making us both scream and jump back.

" You need to come now." He states firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam POV**

**Boswell, Oklahoma**

"Dean watch out!" I yell as the shape of a lady flies past me, her teeth bared and claws extended as she grabs a hold of his grey shirt and throws him against the cement wall. I cock my rifle, the sound of it echoing throughout the tomb and dragging her attention away from Dean. She hisses at me and disappears as I take aim and pull the trigger, making the rocksalt hit the wall next to Dean. A moment later a loud cry rings out from behind me and I spin just in time as I see her descend on me.

"Dean, now!" I bellow and duck as she swings her arms around, trying to knock me down. A loud cry of pain escapes her and she backs away, clutching her stomach, which is now on fire, and with one last, loud moan she disappears completely.

It's quiet for a moment. The only sound in the tomb is the heavy pants we are making. My senses are everywhere as I scan the perimeter and try to make out any other distant noises coming from inside the dark area.

"Shit Sammy," I hear as Dean slowly stumbles towards me, his arm going across his chest to rub at his shoulder. "That hag was a hell of a lot stronger than we thought for a dead chick."

I laugh down my nose, shaking my head at the comment. "Yeah. Who knew a dead girl could beat the shit out of you in a matter of seconds."

"Ah, shut it little brother. You know what I meant." He walks over to the hundred-year-old burning corpse, releasing a deep sigh. "Good riddance, Fiona Percy."

"Thank God that's over." I mumble as we both turn to head back up the stairs and out into the warm night air that had settled itself around the cemetery.

"You're tellin' me! Bitch nearly killed me!" He throws his hands into the air, the soft patter of the green duffle bag banging against him as he walks.

"Well she _was_ brutally killed by a man in his early 30s..." I trail off, a smile tickling the sides of my mouth as I follow him to the back of the Impala. He grunts loudly, and flips me the bird before opening the trunk and throwing in the bag, along with our rifles.

"Alright, where to next Sammy? Want to get some grub?" He asks, rubbing his stomach as if we hadn't just eaten an hour earlier as he goes around to the driver's side door.

"Yeah." I say, humoring him, making my legs move so that I could get to the door and actually sit. My body felt bruised and swollen everywhere. "Let's get something to go though, I'm exhausted." I yawn for extra effect, closing the door loudly behind me as I get into the car.

"Sounds good." He says through a smile as he starts the engine and the sleek, black Impala purrs to life underneath me. The rocks underneath me make loud crunching noises as he backs out of the graveyard. "That diner by the motel sound good or you want to hit a drive through?"

"Diners fine." I say, leaning my head against the window, letting the temperature cool my overheated skin.

"Good. 'Cause their bacon cheeseburgers are _awesome_." He seems to smile at the mere thought. I roll my eyes at him but decide not to answer and instead decide to close them so that I can rest for a few minutes.

It seems like seconds later when I'm jolted by a sharp shove on my shoulder. "Wha?" I sleepily ask, not realizing I actually fell asleep during the short drive.

"What do you want for food, Sleeping Beauty?" My brother teases me. I rub my eyes sleepily; slightly annoyed that he woke me up.

"Just a salad or something. I'm not really that hungry." I explain. He nods curtly and gets out, walking up the three stairs that lead into the small green, red and tan building.

By the time Dean is walking back out, food bags in hand, I am utterly exhausted and Bob Segar's 'Against the Wind' is lightly playing in the background as I try not to fall asleep again. Weeks and weeks of hunting nonstop tends to catch up with you, especially when you have no real place to call your own or even a comfortable pillow to rest your head on during the nights. Dean gets into the car and sets the food on my lap. I distinctly smell the cheeseburger and apple pie he bought for himself, but can feel the plastic container that houses my salad.

Dean screeches out of the parking lot, racing in the direction of the motel. I can tell Dean's starving. He's starting to get cranky, bitching about the traffic even though there isn't much, and the drive only lasts about four minutes.

When we pull into the empty motel parking lot, and the car comes to a complete standstill outside our red door, I climb out of the front slowly and wince at the pain that is shooting down my back and along my ribs. Where was a heating pad when you needed it?

"Shit" I groan, trying to stretch out my back in a way that will be comfortable, hoping to crack it as we walk up to the door and Dean fishes the key out of his jean pocket. He jams it into the keyhole when he finally gets it out and turns it, opening the door harshly.

I am caught a bit off guard, and I can tell Dean is too, when the door opens to a disgusting, out dated room filled with not only Cas, who is standing off to the side in a dark corner near the window, but also two young women. Beautiful, young women at that.

"Cas, you dog!" I hear Dean say as he walks towards Cas with a huge crooked smile on his face, bypassing the ladies completely, and then stops beside him to softly nudge his upper arm with his elbow.

"I am not a dog. I am an Angel of the Lord."

Dean looks at him blankly, and then shakes his head before sitting down in one of the chairs next to the small table, opening his container of food.

"Sweet, I'm starving." The shorter, brown haired girl says and sits on the other side of Dean, stealing a few of his french fries and shoving them into her mouth as if it was the most natural and normal thing to do.

"Hey!" He barks, looking flustered at the small girl and moves his food out of her reach. I hear the other girl chuckle softly from her spot next to Cas.

"I'm hungry." The girl whines.

"If you had called we might've been able to grab you something on our way home." Dean grumbles around a huge bite of the cheeseburger he currently has stuffed in his mouth.

"By the way," the taller, blond one starts to say as she steps forward and draws everyone's attention to her. "We'll be taking this side of the room. You two can have that bed and the couch." She says, throwing two medium sized backpacks that had been sitting at her feet on the bed. "Oh and which one of you has a silver laptop?"

I raise my hand a bit, confused on why she would be asking.

"You might want to chill it on the Big and Busty Asians while we're here." She practically sings.

"Yeah man, relax with the tits." The smaller one pipes in, stealing a hand full of Dean's fries as he leans back to laugh at the conversation.

"Oh no, that's-" I'm cut off by Dean.

"Yeah man, we have ladies present. Hide your stash will ya'?" I see him turn back to his food, a smug smile on his face that is quickly wiped away when he sees that the small girl next to him has just about eaten all his fries in the minute or so that he had been distracted.

"What the hell!" He yells, standing up. "Who the hell are you? And stop eating my fries!" He points his finger accusingly at the shorter one and I take a step towards them, ready to intervene. She stops chewing immediately.

"He gets irritable when he's hungry." Castiel states bluntly when the blonde one looks over at him.

"Clearly." The taller one says, her arms moving so that they are now crossed in front of her chest and giving Dean a mean look before she opens her mouth back up to speak. "Which one of you is Sam?"

"Um . . . That'd be me." I reply before Dean can freak out about anything else.

"Well, Sam, it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the future." She says, her face slightly softening but I catch a look of slight disappointment cross her features before she masks it again and starts walking towards me. "On that note, get a haircut."

"Melanie!" The small one says harshly, reprimanding her friend. Dean barks out a laugh, but quickly clears his throat to try and stifle it when I throw him a glare.

"Who are you?" I ask out loud, but I'm looking at Cas.

"I'm Lily!" The one next to Dean says happily, a smile on her face. "And you're Dean!" She points to Dean, and I notice her fingernails are a bright purple color. "That's Melanie. She's sort of a bitch, but don't worry, you get used to it after a while." She continues sarcastically.

"Shut up, fucktard." Melanie retorts, her voice amused. "We're Guardians."

"Guardians?" I question.

"Yup." Lily says, taking a big bite out of Deans cheeseburger, not seeming to care that he seems about ready to kill her.

"We were sent here to protect you." Melanie tries to clarify as she looks at her friend with obvious disgust on her face.

"Believe me sweetheart, we don't need protecting." Dean says smoothly, his famous crooked smile on his face as he tries to charm Melanie.

"And that's where you're wrong." Melanie says, sitting on the bed. "Very wrong."

"Cas?" I ask, again turning to face the angel that is still standing near the window.

"I must go." He says in way of answer, his posture more rigid than usual.

"Cas," Dean starts, forgetting his burger altogether at this point. Not that their was much left with Lily eating it with him. I smile when I see that she has some ketchup at the corner of her mouth, before it disappears when her small, pink tongue pops out to take it away.

"Ladies." I hear Cas drone and my head goes back in his direction. I notice him lock eyes with each one of them, his eyes hard and warning before he vanishes completely, the atmosphere tense and awkward.

What the hell were we supposed to do now? And who the hell were these girls?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's POV

Ghost bitch put to rest? Check. Food? Half check. Hot chick number one? Check. Hot chick number two? Check. Bed made? Check. My birthday? It must be because... Two hot chicks.

Fuck, could this day get any better?

Cas sure knew how to pick 'em. They were both perfect in every way and shape. The blonde was taller and leaner. She held herself confidently, ready for action. Oh I'd give her action all right. The short one was brunette, her hair just as long as Blondies', stopping mid back. She was only a few inches shorter than Blondie, but it sure as hell made a difference. Blondie was a bit on the short side to start with, so cutting a few inches off pretty much made Shorty a midget. Shorty had a bit more curve to her, her boobs a bit more... Obvious and her ass more prominent, where Blondie was thinner, her ass almost non-existent and her tits about a cup size smaller than Shorty's. I find myself swallowing convulsively a bit thinking about being able to fit the whole thing in the palm of my hand.

I would definitely have to thank Cas as soon as I was finished with these two. Bring on the sex games and tiny undies!

"Alright ladies," I bellow, slapping my hands together and then rubbing them, the friction causing heat. "Shall we just kick Sammy out now?"

Blondie glares at me. Her green eyes as hard as steel and I can't help but get even more turned on and decide to show her by licking my lips and winking at her. Lord knew how much I loved a girl that was passionate. Meant they were just as passionate in the sheets.

"Is your brother always this disgusting and perverted?" She asks, turning her head towards Sam with anger and disgust written all over her face.

Sammy doesn't answer right away, but instead gives her a small apologetic smile. "Actually, I'm surprised it took him this long to say something to offend you guys."

I hear Shorty giggle at his response, and look over to see her staring at Sammy. Well, well, well, looks like little Sammy has an admirer.

That's okay; I was down to have Blondie all to myself. She looked more likely to handle some of my kinkier fantasies anyway.

"Pig." Blondie mumbles and rolls her eyes at me. I watch as she leans back on her elbows, the white shirt she is wearing riding up to show off a bit of her flawless, sun kissed skin and flat stomach.

If Shorty and Sammy didn't leave soon I was going to do her right in front of them.

"Not to change the subject," Shorty starts her ramble, looking between both Sam and I. "But are we always going to be staying in motels? I mean, this place is absolutely revolting. I don't think I'll be able to get an ounce of sleep thinking about who has been here and what they were doing. It's nasty. We should go somewhere classy. With a restaurant in the lounge. A bar wouldn't hurt either."

"Well we weren't exactly _expecting_ you." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, why exactly are you here again?" Sam asks from his spot near the door. I don't think he's moved an inch since we've walked in.

"We told you, we're your Guardians." Blondie says from her place on the bed.

"Which means...?" Sam trails off, his voice filled with confusion.

"Like I told you before," Blondie begins, sitting back up, but leaning back on her hands this time. "We're here to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And what are you trying to protect us from?" I say, almost laughing at the idea of the two girls, who couldn't be over the age of 20 and looked to weigh about 125 lbs. soaking wet, was going to protect us. It just didn't make sense.

"You never answered my question." Shorty intervenes, clearly trying to avoid the question.

"You didn't answer mine either." I quickly spit back.

"I asked you first," she says immaturely.

I scoff, "What are you, five?"

"Do I _look_ five?"

"Dean. Enough." Sam says before I can retort again. "How old _are_ you?"

"I'm gonna guess 21. And that's being generous." I mumble.

"Jesus fuck, I'm 22!" Shorty says defensively.

"Yes because that's _such_ a big difference." I say sarcastically and catch her rolling her eyes at me, and diverts her attention to her brightly colored nails.

Again, the air is thick and heavy with awkward tension. We are all quiet for a few minutes, each one of us lost in thought. "Well, _I'm_ 21." Blondie says. I bark out a laugh and shoot Shorty an "I was right, so suck it" look.

Eventually I hear the squeak of the bed and Blondie is standing up to stretch, her arms over her head, and the shirt rising once again catches my attention. I watch as she walks over to her bag, and starts rummaging through it, hoping that I might be able to catch a glimpse at the kind of underwear she wears. You can tell a lot about a person just by their choice of drawers.

"What are you doing?" Shorty asks, moving to Blondie's side.

"What does it look like? Changing. Might as well get comfortable and wear something more appropriate for tonight if we're going to be staying in this beetle infested hell hole." She replies before storming over to the bathroom door and slamming it shut.

Shit. She was a bitch.

Shorty stands there awkwardly for a moment, pursing her lips, looking back and forth between the two of us. "So..." She awkwardly bobs her head, making a weird facial expression, hoping one of us will take the bait. We both just stare at her, not sure how to respond.

"Well I think that's my que to... You know..." Shorty says, not even finishing her sentence as she opens her bag to grab her items and then rushes over to the bathroom door too. This time, the door gets shut quietly.

"What the fuck is going on and who are those two wackadoos?" I growl at Sam, jumping to my feet and taking a step towards the closed door while pointing at it.

"I have no clue." He says in almost a daze, his gaze focused on the door and his eyebrows furrowed.

I walk the two short steps it takes to reach him and snap my fingers in front of his face a few times, making him lean back and glare at me. "Focus, Sammy!"

"I am." He groans, walking over to sit on the bed next to the ones the girls had claimed. "I'm just as confused as you are and tired as all hell. It's been a long couple of days. Hell, it's been a long couple of weeks and all I want to do right now is sleep. And what the hell did they mean by 'Guardians'? Man, they don't even look like they know how to throw a punch."

I sit down next to him, bringing the tips of my fingers together, my elbows on my knees, so that my fingers formed a diamond like shape, trying to take in everything he just said.

It had been a long couple of weeks. It seemed like we were constantly on the go, looking for leads, talking to people, defeating demons, ghosts and anything else that tried to harm innocents. I felt like I hadn't slept in years and it was definitely times like this where I wish Dad was still around.

"Look. They're clearly not going to tell us anything tonight. Why don't we just let them be for now? Cas wouldn't have left them with us for no reason. Lets just sleep on it and try to talk to them in the morning." Sam continues after a short pause in conversation.

"We'll make 'em talk tonight!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

Sammy groans, and lies back on the bed. "We can't make them do anything."

I sigh. I know he's kind of right, but it still pisses me off.

After a few minute of not talking, I can tell Sam has fallen asleep by change of his breathing. I move to get up and get the extra sheets that I know are in the closet to start setting up a spot on the couch for myself. The sheets and pillow look almost as good as new, but the faded, olive green couch looks like it has definitely seen better days.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath, already feeling the soreness in my back and the stiffness along my shoulders and neck.

"You know it's not polite to swear in front of ladies." A sarcastic voice says from across the room.

I look up to see Blondie has changed into small blue and white striped shorts and a too big white shirt that reads NASCAR along her chest.

I clear my throat, trying to get the thoughts of walking the short distance to her and shoving her against the wall out of my head. Instead, ignoring her comment I say, "Dale Earnhardt Jr. or Tony Stewart?"

"Neither. Kasey Kahne all the way."

Damn, a girl that had a backbone and loved racing. Could she get any hotter?

I laugh at her, shaking my head and giving her a genuine grin before walking over to set my things down on the sofa.

"What about you, Jr. or Stewart fan?" She asks, her feet making almost no noise as she crosses the room. I watch her ass as she bends to take off the bags from their bed, before she pulls back the blanket and climbs in.

Oh how I wish I was following her in instead of her friend. Though I wouldn't be opposed to some girl on girl action.

"Well?" She asks almost impatiently.

"Neither." I grin. "Danica Patrick."

Her jaw drops and she stares at me for a moment before practically stuttering out, "You're kidding me! Of course you love the _one_ racer I _hate_."

I laugh for what feels like the first time in a long time. I forgot how freeing laughing could be.

"I'm kidding. But she is pretty hot. I'm mostly a Dale Earnhardt Jr. fan though."

"Melanie! You are not talking drivers already. We just met that man for God sakes. At least try to show them that we're classy ladies for a day or two." Shorty says, walking out of the bathroom, hairbrush and dirty clothes in hand. She prances over to their shared bed and follows Blondie's lead by tucking her lower half underneath the brown and green, thin blanket.

"Sweetheart, you lost those two words altogether the moment you sat down and started eating my food." I retort, enjoying the light banter between the three of us.

Blondie let's out a cute giggle, her face turning a slight pink as she turns to looks at me.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now," the midget grumbles before turning over onto her side and shutting off the only light in the room. "Besides, Matt Kenseth rules any day."

I chuckle to myself, lying back on the ugly, uncomfortable couch.

I could not wait for tomorrow.


End file.
